1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener driving tool, such as a nailer, more particularly to an operational device for a fastener driving tool employing an energized flywheel to perform a fastener driving stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0218181 A1, there is disclosed a fastening tool includes a backbone, a flywheel pivotally mounted on the backbone, a motor disposed on the backbone to drive rotation of the flywheel, an activation arm pivotally mounted on the backbone, a follower pivotally mounted on the activation arm, and a driver suspendingly disposed between the follower and the flywheel. When the fastening tool is actuated, the motor is activated to drive the flywheel and thereafter to cause an actuator to move the follower so that the follower contacts the driver and the profile of the driver is engaged with an exterior surface of the flywheel with a sufficient clamping force. Kinetic energy can be transferred from the flywheel to the driver to cause the driver to translate and impact a fastener in a nosepiece so that the fastener can be driven into a workpiece.
However, since the driver is suspended and disposed between the follower and the flywheel, when the follower is moved to squeeze the driver into engagement with the flywheel, the driver may deviate from the striking stroke, thereby rendering the fastener driving operation unsteady. Moreover, the fastening tool is complicated in structure and relatively complex in design so that it is expensive to manufacture.